TBA
by HipsterRed
Summary: Benson starts to get depression again, but can a certain bird help him out?


**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been on for awhile, but I just randomly came up with this idea last night.**

**WARNING: IT'S VERY DARK!**

**Enjoy! ~ :P**

Meanwhile at the park, everything was normal, but not for a certain gumball machine. He was in absolute panic. He had no idea what to do, but he had to leave. He didn't know why he had to, but he just had the urge. Things weren't going so well with his life lately because his sister finally broke all ties with him, he got rejected by Audrey, and he was on thin ice with Mr. Malleard. He just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to talk to anyone about it because he felt like he couldn't trust them, they would think he was crazy, or they wouldn't understand.

It was a _living hell_.

He was in the middle of his paperwork, with his heart beating like a jack hammer and a pain in the back of his neck. He hated his paperwork because he was always reminded of how terrible he was at his least favorite school subject, math. He didn't go out to any of the guy nights because he thought that he wasn't one of them, since he's an ancient boss. In reality, he was only in his late 20's. He aged faster because of the stress he had to endure everyday at work and from his childhood. Plus, it was hereditary, like his baldness.

That brought back terrible memories of Veronica, the band, and his childhood. The terrible things he ever went through in his life was because he was bald. He felt like punching the wall or doing something drastic, but deep down he knew that wouldn't help the situation. He tried to focus on his paperwork, but he knew that wouldn't help him to not think about the past. I guess he had held a lot of resentment, but he thought that was crazy because he let it go, but he would never forget any of it.

As he was getting more lost into his thoughts of the past, the door cracked open and it startled the gumball machine. He didn't know who or what that was, but then he realized that someone was at the door. The gumball machine sighed because if it was Skips telling him to go see another psychiatrist, he didn't want to hear any of it, he wanted to cure himself without anyone's help.

"Come in!"

The door opened and he saw a pair of blue feathers walk through the door. The blue jay sat down in front of his boss and watched him like he was an exotic animal. The gumball machine rolled his eyes and then he continued to work. The more impatient the gumball machine grew, the more insistent the blue jay's attitude got. The blue jay knew that this wasn't normal for his boss, but he never knew what to think about the guy. I mean, he thought he was ok, but he didn't think they would ever be close friends, due to things that had happened between the pair in the past, which was mostly Rigby's fault.

The gumball machine kept trying to ignore the blue jay, but he wouldn't go away. _Why did he want to talk to him so badly? _He didn't know and he didn't want to know anyway. He finally gave in and he started to question the blue jay.

"Ok Mordecai, What do you want?"

The blue jay started to get nervous.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you... I just wanted to see if you where ok..."

"Well, I'm great! Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of-"

The blue jay gave him a serious look, he knew he was playing coy or lying to him. He wanted to know the truth and fast. The gumball machine finally had enough, he wanted Mordecai out of his office.

"Mordecai, I want to be alone..."

"No, you've had enough of being alone, I want you to tell me the truth..."

The gumball machine started to turn red.

"Phh, I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Sure you can, Benson!"

"No, I can't! It's not your concern or your business what I go through everyday! You see it, don't you?!"

"Uhh, no..."

The machine sighed. Sometimes, he couldn't stand his naive nature or determination, but he would always give into it. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stand it.

"It's just that I have _a lot _of work to do, then you come in, and throw me off of my deadline by 10 minutes! I have to get this done or I don't keep my job, got it?!"

He lied. He had a lot of things he had to hold in and he hated it, but sometimes, it was worth it to keep his reputation.

"Yeah, I'll go!"

The blue jay ran out of his office, before he could do anything drastic. He hated when his boss was like this. He didn't know why he was like that constantly, but he tried to move on with thinking his own life and not worrying about his boss's. He wanted to help as much as he could, but at the same time, he didn't want to piss off his boss in the process. He went back to the living room and Rigby cocked an eyebrow.

"Dude, where were you?!"

"I was upstairs checking up on Benson!"

"I've been waiting for like 15 minutes for you to come back!"

"Dude, I told you to play it without me!"

"Ugh, I didn't know that!"

"Just move over!"

The blue jay shoved his friend and Rigby got back up from his seat. He was upset with the blue jay's behavior, but Mordecai didn't care. After Rigby started up the game, he paused it.

"Dude, could we talk for a sec?"

"Sure, man!"

He explained everything to Rigby about his concern for Benson lately, but the raccoon really didn't feel bad for him. He had always thought that he deserved it or that he was a jerk who didn't know how to have fun, but Mordecai had a different opinion. He just didn't know how to express it.

**(This was chapter 1, I'm sorry if it was too short so far)**


End file.
